My Dance Partner
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-Op with YuriChan220: Princess Peach only has one dance partner, a woman she welcomes to the grand ball at her castle with the sweetest smile and an invitation to the dance floor. Peach x Rosalina plus Daisy being an awesome wingman. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**My Dance Partner**

 **By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

Fireworks of every color of the rainbow light up the sky above Princess Peach's Castle on this night, a celebration of victory against the arch-nemesis of the Mushroom Kingdom and the nigh infinite kingdom of the Galaxy Princess.

The evil monarch, King Bowser had been defeated yet again, and such was his humiliation in defeat that he sent himself into exile. At last, the evil Bowser had given up.

Such a grand occasion called for a celebration, and that celeberation is none other than a great, open-invitation ball in the grand hall of Princess Toadstool's home.

All are welcome, from the most humble peasant to the highest echelon members of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Princess Peach herself stands on the top of the stairs that overlook the grand hall in which people, both her loyal, loving subjects and foreigners, share the dance floor and enjoy the absolutely delicious food of the open buffet, with live music played by a jolly band of Toads and culinary delicacies of every part of the world.

The blonde monarch sighs with happiness.

She can hardly believe that malevolent dragon turtle, her thorn in the side and constant kidnapper, finally gave up and left everyone for good. Clearly, his nigh endless tenacity and resilience weren't so endless.

Putting aside the last thoughts of Bowser, Peach focused her thoughts on the on-going event and how badly she wanted to dance...but she refuses to dance with anyone that's not her one true, special guest of honor.

The one that she awaits for is her beloved Rosalina. She gave her a call a little while ago, told her the party has started and the platinum blonde told her that she'll be there in a few minutes. Right now, she just stands there, watching everyone having a great time, dancing, chatting away and just sitting and eating. After letting out another happy sigh, she feels two hands on her shoulders out of nowhere, followed by a hug that almost knocks her over.

"Peach~!" Daisy greets excitedly. "THIS PARTY'S A BLAST!"

"Easy, easy, Daisy," Peach says, her voice still retaining her sweet, soft tone. "I know you can be all hyper and all, but still~"

"I know~!" The brunette pulls away and brushes off her princess dress. "So, what gives? Why are you waiting out here?"

"I'm waiting for a certain someone," Peach replies, putting her hands together with her swooning.

"Ohhhh, I think I know who it is~" the Sarasaland Princess says with a smirk. "You're only dancing with Rosie~"

"That's correct."

"Oh, how romantic it will be watching the two of you dance!" Daisy says, clasping her hands together with her eyes sparkling. "I'll have the very front row~!"

"You sure you're not going to be distracting me with those loud cheers of yours like you always do?" Peach asks.

"Not to worry!" the brunette says, putting a fist to her chest. "Daisy's got it all under control~!"

"Hope so." Honestly, Peach loves the big support from her best friend, but sometimes due to her hype personality, she can be over the top.

"Haha! I'm sure Rosie will enjoy it once there is slow music playing. It'll come up in a few minutes." Just then, the brunette turns her head to see the platinum blonde shyly stepping inside the room. "Oh, speak of the devil, she's here!" She waves her hand while cupping the other one to her mouth. "HEEEEEEY~! ROSIE, YOUR DANCE PARTNER IS HEEERE~!"

The platinum-blonde Galaxy Princess herself has, indeed, arrived, having chosen to make her entry as nondescript and humble as possible...but clearly, that approach is a no-go, all because of Princess Daisy's absolutely uncontrollable energy.

The music halts for an awkward few seconds after the brunette royal's embarrassingly loud announcement, yet with a nod and hand wave from Peach, the Toads resume their song and play a tune that vaguely resembles the march to introduce a royal, which only makes poor Princess Rosalina bury her brightly-blushing face in her hands...especially when her loving "children", the Lumas, swoop into the room and flutter around and then, settle on the ceiling, giving the grand hall the vibe of a night lit up only by the stars in the sky.

Rosalina gives a soft sigh of dismay yet she smiles as her visible eye meets Peach's dazzling smile and her love-filled baby-blue gaze.

The two princesses approach each other, one steady yet holding in enough eagerness to keep the behavior and demeanor of a woman of her status, while the other is basically a beautiful blushing mess as she steps closer to her beloved fellow blonde.

"Hello Rosie~ I'm so, so happy you made it!" Peach speaks sweetly, now finally within arms' length from Rosalina, the two princesses giving each other a polite curtsy.

"And I'm overjoyed myself, Peach. Thank you very, very much for inviting me here. This is such a grand occasion," Rosalina speaks once she overcomes her shyness and puts on proud display her flawless royal demeanor and presence.

Peach giggles after their curtsy and she takes Rosalina's hands in hers, warm, pink-gloved hands intertwining their fingers with Rosalina's bare ones right away.

"Come on, Rosie~ You know there's little to no appearences to put on! Don't be so formal, Ok?" The blonde coos as she leans in, resting her forehead against Rosalina's. The platinum-blonde blushes deeply.

"B-But...but this...w-we should be formal in this situation, Peach! Citizens of every kingdom are here!"

Peach pulls back and playfully boops Rosalina on the nose with her index finger.

"Nope~! No formalities here tonight, you hear me, Rosie? That's...a royal decree!" Peach gives a cheeky wink and a raspberry, making Rosalina groan, albeit good-naturedly, and shake her head in dismay...yet she quicky gives a firm nod and a smile.

"Ok, Peach. Alright. No formalities. Not here, not tonight." She replies.

Peach puts out her hand with the sweetest smile that Rosalina has ever seen and she shyly takes it. The Mushroom Princess gently pulls her close and wraps one arm around the Galaxy Princess's waist. Peach gives her girlfriend a reassuring smile, gently squeezing Rosalina's hand, her reassuring smile never leaving her face.

"I'll be your guide," she says softly. "Don't worry about a thing."

"O-okay." Rosalina nods and the two take small steps from side to side.

As promised, Daisy would be in the front row, watching the slow dance happen. Her eyes sparkle in amazement, trying her very hardest not to let out a single loud sound from her mouth that could ruin the perfect moment. She wants the two princesses have the time of their lives together dancing.

The slow music plays and the princesses sway this way and that, sometimes Rosalina twirling Peach a couple times and then going back to waltzing. They are lost in their own world, gazing into each other's eyes while they continue dancing. Both of their hearts race just from staring into each other's beautiful eyes, in Rosalina's case, her visible one.

"You sure dance beautifully," Peach says.

"Why...thank you, Peach..." Rosalina replies softly. "You dance beautifully too."

"Thanks~"

While Rosalina wraps both hands around her girlfriend's waist, Peach wraps her arms around the platinum blonde's neck as they take little steps from side to side. They share a couple of kisses her and there and pull away to continue dancing. Everyone is gathered around, watching this beautiful scene. Right when the music almost ends, Rosalina twirls Peach around one last time with a dip that makes the blonde squeak with a gasp. Rosalina blushes from performing this, however, she doesn't regret it. The music ends and there is applause coming from everyone, including Daisy whistling and cheering as Rosalina helps Peach up, their hands intertwined.

Then, Peach leans over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear. "Want to go to my chambers, Rosie? We can take our break there where there is some peace and quiet."

Rosalina blushes from Peach whispering in her ear, yet nods. She needs a break from this noise and thus, both princesses head up towards Peach's room and shut the door behind them. Rosalina is the first to plop on the bed with Peach following and plopping down next to her.

The Galaxy Princess looks down at the floor for a moment before she can feel Peach's hand on hers, making her look up to face her.

"Did you have a good time, Rosie?" she asks.

"Yes...yes I did," Rosalina replies. "It was...wonderful."

"I'm glad~" Peach scoots a little closer while raising a hand to caress her cheek. "And since we're here, I've been wanting to do this for a while." She leans in to give the Galaxy Princess a passionate, loving kiss on the lips.

The platinum-blonde can't help herself. She gives off the sweetest, most beautiful little moan Peach has ever heard. Rosalina doesn't think it twice, or rather, she doesn't think, period, as she places her hand on the back of Peach's head and tangles her fingers in the blonde's silky mane of hair and puts her other hand on her jaw to gently caress and cup her face to further deepen their kiss.

The two princesses have been apart for just a little too long. They need this, they need each other. They need each other's lips.

Much to Peach's surprise and utter delight, Rosalina is the one to go a step further, sliding her tongue past her fellow blonde's parted lips upon feeling Peach gasp into their kiss at the sudden moves of Rosalina's hands.

Now it's Peach's turn to moan and sigh with bliss into their smooch; a moan and sigh greedily swallowed up by Rosalina, the two young women's sounds of love and pleasure being heard only by each other in Peach's bedroom.

Eventually, despite their desperate desire not to part, the two blonde royals need air in their lungs, and thus they are forced to break their passion, love and tongue-laden kiss to get a much needed breath.

Baby-blue and icy-blue connect as the two blondes stare into each other's eyes while they pant and gasp in each other's faces, their foreheads pressed together.

Peach's pink-gloved hands gently seize Rosalina's and gently pry them away from her face, simply resting their intertwined fingers on either side.

"Oh I needed...that...hah...~" Peach coos.

"I...needed to do that...for a while now...myself...haaah..." Rosalina moans.

"I love you so much..." Peach and Rosalina breathe and lock lips once more, and this time it's just a sweet, gentle, unhurried caress of lips.

The two princesses know they can't stay cooped up in Peach's room all night long. They are royals. They can't just suddenly disappear from the party.

They give off a little sigh of disappointment as they disentangle themselves from each other and help one another make herself more presentable, fixing each other's beautiful white and pink, and cerulean dresses, along with a touch or two to their hair.

Rosalina and Peach share a loving gaze, one last sweet kiss and then, they hold hands as they exit Peach's quarters and head back to the ball.

As far as the two of them are concerned, this ball is the grandest occasion and a resounding success simply because of each other's presence and the love they proudly display with smiles and their joined hands.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey gives a long sigh of satisfaction** It sure is nice writing a story before a long trip, amirite, Yuri-chan~?

 **Yuri-chan:** Yes. It feels really good to write something up to make myself feel better about things.

 **Major Mikey hugs Yuri-chan** Twas a pleasure to work on this with ya~ This was so nice, so pretty, wasn't it folks~? This was Yuri-chan's idea and she graciously keeps me in writing shape and convinced me to join in~

 **Yuri-chan** : Yep! Thanks so much for writing this with me. Peach and Rosie are really a beautiful couple. And Daisy's the big supporter, plus hype princess. XD

 **Major Mikey:** Kudos to her for holding in her hype and keeping her word of staying nice and quiet~ 8D

So, this was so~much fun, Yuri-chan. Thankies for the opportunity~

Seeya'll next story, fellas~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan:** Have a nice day~!


End file.
